The Song I Sing At Funerals
by The Lonely Padawan
Summary: Okay, sort of a sequel to my story "Here We Go Again." Dracula is stuck in our world, and Gerry sends him to live-temporarily-with a trusted friend and huge fan of Dracula. Can she handle Dracula, though? Changed the title again. Allusion to BVB in tile.
1. Chapter 1

**Onyxx: Surprise, surprise!**

**Dracula: Yes, this is the sequel (somewhat) to the events of the end of "Here We Go Again," which is in the _Phantom of the Opera _movie category.**

**Onyxx: Yes. If you haven't read it, Gerard Butler has the unfortunate luck that his movie characters come to life and plague him with crazy adventures.**

**Dracula: He just wants to be a NORMAL ACTOR.**

**Onyxx: Well, with the last adventure, Dracula here had to kill Raoul de Chagny. . .**

**Dracula: Which caused the opening that allowed us to come here to close . . .**

**Onyxx: Which means he's stuck here. Permanently.**

**Dracula: Oh, the horror … ;)**

**Onyxx: Here's the disclaimer: I do not own _Dracula 2000._ I do not own Gerard Butler (though I wish I did!). I do not know Gerard Butler in reality. I have never met him. (I don't even have his autograph … -sad face-) I also don't own _Phantom of the Opera._ That belongs to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Joel Schumacher, and Really Useful Group.**

**Dracula: That's a lot of people. My concept only belongs to Bram Stoker and Wes Craven.**

**Onyxx: The only thing I own is myself … I don't even own my laptop …**

**Dracula: Sad.**

Chapter One:

I sat at my laptop, staring at the screen. Gerry's email was pretty simple: He'd be here in about an hour.

Gerard Butler happened to be a friend of mine. Don't ask me how a South Carolina girl ended up being good friends with the sexiest Scottish man of all time.

Don't tell him I said that.

Anyways, Gerry was coming to _my_ house. Why? Hell if I knew.

I ran to my room, grabbed the cleanest pair of black jeans I could find, and my Black Veil Brides shirt, changing out of my Happy Bunny pajamas. Then I darted to the bathroom, brushed my teeth for at least fifteen minutes, and tried to tame my unruly black hair. For some reason, when I wake up in the mornings, my hair looks like Mary's from _Dracula 2000._

I grabbed my pair of Doc Martens, pulling them on as fast as possible, just as the doorbell of my tiny apartment rang.

I ran to the door, looking out the little hole. The gorgeous Scot made me forget how to breathe for a moment before I opened the door.

"Gerry," I said, a bit out of breath from all my running. "What a surprise."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You got my email, Onyxx," he said, patting my shoulder. "Have you been running around, trying to get ready?"

I shook my head. The man knew me too well. "No . . ."

He laughed. "Yeah, right. Here, I have someone I want you to meet." He stepped aside and let a tall, dark figure walk in.

My eyes widened in fear, awe, and most of all, shock. The dark-haired man smirked as he saw my reaction, his gray-green eyes staring into my blue ones.

"What . . . the . . . fudge," I said softly, looking over to Gerry. "Is this a joke? Am I being Punk'd?"

He laughed. "Does it look like you're being Punk'd?" he asked, putting an arm around his duplicate.

Dracula—THE Dracula from _Dracula 2000—_smirked and took my hand in his. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rayne," he said softly, kissing the back of my hand.

I almost fainted, looking at Gerry. "What is this? How? Are you going to tell me what the heck is going on?"

He smiled. "Dracula here has found himself trapped in this world after a little affair with Raoul de Chagny from _Phantom of the Opera."_ He sighed, then looked at his watch. "Better go. Emmy is expecting me back at the hospital with Chris." He cast a worried look to Dracula, then to me, then back to the vampire. "All right, no biting, got it?"

"Got it." Dracula smirked, then flopped onto my couch propping his feet on my coffee table. "Well, isn't this lovely?" he said, looking around at my apartment.

Holy. Shit.

Dracula was in _my _apartment. Not just any Dracula. Dracula from my favorite vampire movie. Dracula from Wes Craven's _Dracula 2000._

After these thoughts crossed my mind, I fainted, falling onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dracula: Hello again, everyone!**

**Onyxx: Quick explanation of why Dracula will seem so OOC: As with Erik and Other Erik's commentary in "Phantom of London," hanging out with Gerry has caused Dracula to be nicer and more fun to hang around.**

**Dracula: I wasn't fun before?**

**Onyxx: Actually, you were a bit frightening.**

**Dracula: Lucy thought I was fun...**

**Onyxx: (glares) Lucy was a friggen whore! (hits Dracula)**

**Dracula: Okay, okay! I will never mention Lucy Westerman again...**

**Onyxx: That's better.**

**Dracula: (quieter) You're just jealous of the ceiling tango...**

**Onyxx: (leaps across the couch at him) I'M NOT FRIGGEN JEALOUS!**

Chapter Two:

I opened my eyes groggily, pissed off that my awesome dream had to end. I had dreamed Dracula from _Dracula 2000_ was in my house...

Worried gray-green eyes in a pale face stared down at me, a fanged mouth opening and asking me if I was all right.

Holy shit.

It wasn't a dream.

"Onyxx?" Dracula asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you awake? You seem to have fainted."

"No, shit," I growled, trying to sit up, rubbing my head. "How the hell did you get here?" I looked at him expectantly, but he just shrugged, sitting down beside me casually.

"I was sitting atop a gargoyle in New Orleans, watching Mary from afar, when I found myself falling through space and time. A flash of bright light, and I found myself in Time Square, New York. That was how I got here the first time, almost eight years ago." He examined his fingernails, then sighed deeply. "Gerard helped me get back that same day, and then, after eight years, of doing the same thing I had done then, trying to get back here, but it never worked... until I found myself in Glasgow last month. Gerry's daughter is having … problems … so he needed someone to watch me until she was well again."

I frowned. "What's wrong with Chris?" I asked, concerned for the poor girl.

He opened his mouth to speak, then apparently thought better of it, looking away.

I frowned. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong with her?"

Dracula sighed. "Chris was sexually harrassed by Raoul from _Phantom of the Opera,_" he finally said. "She's having to go through several kinds of therapy."

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought Raoul would be capable of such … monstrosity! He was the horse-riding, sword-fighting, damsel-in-distress-saving hero that everyone hates! He wasn't supposed to be a bad person!

Seeing my reaction, Dracula shook his head. "He kind of went … insane … after Christine and Erik's marriage."

WTHiga? Christine and Erik?

"Let me explain," Dracula said, sighing. "Eight years ago, Erik came here to find Christine, who had disappeared. When they were finally going to go back, she chose Erik over Raoul, which is how the story _should_ have gone. Raoul went crazy, and kidnapped their children, bringing them here. Once he got here, he eventually took Gerry's as well, and … well, you get the idea."

My jaw dropped. This was … unbelievable. Raoul? A pedophile? Wow.

I shook my head, unable to take all this in. Normally, I was okay with weird … My favorite colors are black and purple, my favorite band is Black Veil Brides, I'm in love with Michael Myers, and there was, of course, my family to consider. Every last one of them is absolutely NUTS. I'm actually pretty sure I'm adopted.

But this … the Phantom of the Opera, Dracula, and a bunch of other Gerry Butler characters coming to life?

"So wait … so how long do you have to live here?" I asked, looking back at Dracula.

He pursed his lips. "Well, it depends … the original agreement was a week, but now Chris has therapy … so maybe six months."

Oh, shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dracula: Okay, so let me get this straight: He's at least twenty-five, he's a teacher, and he touched your shoulder?**

**Onyxx: Yeah!**

**Dracula: Okay, that's it. He's dead.**

**Onyxx: What? NO! You can't kill Mr. Wilson! His class is the only one I enjoy!**

**Dracula: You enjoy staring at his behind!**

**Onyxx: … Not his behind, exactly …**

**Dracula: Oh, so you're staring at something ELSE, then?**

**Onyxx: Yeah! His FACE!**

**Dracula: HAH! Yeah. Sure.**

**Onyxx: As if you care …**

**Dracula: Yes, I do care! He's a TEACHER! You fantasize about making out with your TEACHER!**

**Onyxx: … I do NOT!**

**Dracula: You _LIE!_**

**Onyxx: Okay, okay. Fine. I have imagined doing some … naughty things with Mr. Wilson.**

**Dracula: And that is why Cole Wilson must _DIE._**

**Onyxx: NO! Don't kill Mr. Wilson!**

**Dracula: WATCH ME.**

**Onyxx: Please! Please, don't kill Mr. Wilson! I need his help!**

**Dracula: With what, your typing? He teaches _keyboarding._ You excelled at keyboarding in the sixth grade.**

**Onyxx: Well, I'm bad at it now …**

**Dracula: Oh, please! You were faking it so Mr. Wilson would come over and help you and you would be able to smell his cologne! And you are planning on never washing that shirt again because he put a hand on your shoulder and told you you were doing a good job!**

**Onyxx: How did you know that? I haven't even told Breanna that and she's in love with him, too!**

**Dracula: … I … read your mind … ?**

**Onyxx: … You read my DIARY.**

**Dracula: No … I didn't …**

**Onyxx: How else would you know that I want to make out with him _and_ that I was faking my slow typing so he would come over to me? _And _that he told me I was doing good? You read my DIARY! You jerk! (punches shoulder)**

**Dracula: OW!**

Chapter Three:

I groaned as Static-X's "Cold" blasted into my ear.

Five-o'-clock already?

I pressed the button on my alarm and stood, grabbing my clothes and starting toward the shower.

Dracula stood in the doorway, an arrogant smirk playing on his full, sensual lips—lips that only I and Gerry knew hid a dangerous (and sharp) secret.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, taking in my half-asleep, messy form. "Did you sleep well?"

I snorted, brushing past him into the bathroom. "Don't you, like, have to crawl back into your coffin right about now?" I grumbled, pulling a comb through my tangled black curls.

He laughed. "Actually, there's a full hour before dawn," he pointed out.

I groaned, then turned to him to shoo him away. "Begone, oh evil creature of darkness," I commanded in my best Gandalf voice. "Seriously. I have to take a shower, then go to work. And you are going to be stuck here all day with no one to bother. Out."

He laughed again as I slammed the bathroom door in his face.

I stripped of all my clothes and turned on a cold shower. I shivered as I stepped in, changing my mind and turning the hot water on. Cold showers are not a good idea when you just woke up to Wayne Static screaming in your ear and a vampire cracking jokes on your morning appearance.

After I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, I heard the door click open and soft footfalls, like a cat's, walking into the room. I poked my head from behind the curtain and groaned, ducking back behind it.

"I thought vampires couldn't walk in uninvited!" I shouted.

Dracula laughed. He had the most amazing laugh, just like Gerry's, but a little different. I don't know how to explain it.

But don't think I was attracted to him. No way. I had thought he was sexy in the movie, wished he hadn't burst into flames, imagined what I would've done in Mary's place (taken him home and you know the rest). In reality, I just want him out of my house and to stop bugging me.

"That's only houses," he said, again proving me wrong. Would he ever stop being such a know-it-all?

I turned the water off, reaching out of the shower and searching blindly for a towel. "What are you doing in here, anyway?" I asked, wrapping it around myself and pulling back the curtain.

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and taking in my barely covered form. I narrowed my eyes, hiding behind my bundle of clothes and walking backwards out the door.

He followed me into my room, eliciting another groan from me. "Seriously? Am I entitled to no privacy _at all?"_

Dracula laughed again, sitting gracefully on my bed. "No, not really," he said, smirking, displaying his abnormally sharp incisors. His green irises seemed to have a blood-red rim around them in the light. Despite the eerie look, it suited Gerry's likeness perfectly. The pale skin and dark curly hair made him seem more like Dracula was supposed to be—sexy, with a dangerous appeal.

I pushed him toward the door, locking him out. "Stay out—please?" I begged.

I heard him sigh deeply from behind the locked door, then a soft _thump_ as he leaned against the wall.

I put on my clothes quickly, dried my hair, applied thick black eyeliner and mascara, then opened the door again. Dracula hadn't moved. I don't think he'd even breathed. He certainly didn't now, as he stared at me.

His green/red gaze lingered on my eyes for a moment before he shook his head, reaching for my face with both hands.

"You don't need to add so much makeup if your intent is to be beautiful," he said softly, smudging some of my eyeliner away. He smiled softly, then looked past me out the window. "It's almost dawn. I suppose I should … how did you put it? Ah, yes …" He smirked and made quotation marks with his hands. "I should be 'crawling back into my coffin' about now."

I laughed and walked past him to the door. "If anyone knocks, don't answer unless it's me or Gerry. I probably won't knock, because I have a key, and he'll probably just sit on the front porch until I get back if he needs to see me."

Dracula followed me to the door, taking in every word. I turned back to him, towering over me even as I wore three-inch platform shoes I had ordered from GoodGoth.

"Don't go out," I ordered, jabbing a finger into his—_eep—_rock-solid chest. "I'll be back at seven-thirty."

He pushed me up against the wall, leaning down so he was at eye-level with me, smirking as my breath caught in my chest. "And what if I get hungry?" he growled softly. His incisors lengthened before my eyes, his green irises flashing red.

"Umm …" His proximity was clouding my brain. I couldn't think straight as his gaze burned into mine, his nose gently pressed against the tip of my own. "I think there's some steak in the freezer. Put it in a sink of hot water to thaw and dig in until I get home with more."

He smirked and stepped backward, giving me a chance to breathe.

With that, I left my apartment, locking the door behind me.

**Onyxx: I wish I could update sooner, but school just started back and I don't have a lot of time now. But I got the chance today because I'm 'practicing my typing'.**

**Dracula: Yeah, right. You were on GoodGoth.**

**Onyxx: Shut it. Anyways, thanks for all your support and reviews and messages. I know I don't really mention it much, but you guys mean a lot to me. I feelz speshul. :3**

**Dracula: You _are_ special.**

**Onyxx: ... Is that some kind of perverted innuendo? Are you _hitting_ on me?**

**Dracula: What? No! No way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Onyxx: I'm in love!**

**Dracula: With who?**

**Onyxx: … Mr. Wilson …**

**Dracula: Oh, shit. Not _him_ again.**

**Onyxx: Yep. He's so gorgeous … and he graded me FIRST yesterday! And showed me my grade!**

**Dracula: (girly/sarcastic voice) Oh-Em-GEE! That is, like, so totally _awesome_! OhmyGod, I have _soo_ got to Tweet this, like "My best friend is in love with her super-hot teacher, because he's like, super-_hawt!"_**

**Onyxx: (snicker) You know, you did the high-school-girl imitation perfectly … **

**Dracula: (normal voice) Shut the hell up.**

Chapter Four:

I placed my stapler, my folder, and my keyboard all at right angles, feeling quite OCD and bored. Finally, I sighed and continued typing the report for my boss, Lynn.

Someone sighed audibly from beside me, and I looked up into the gorgeous face of Cole Wilson, former typing teacher and now an employee for Lynn Martin. He leaned over the wall of my cubicle, smirking and shaking his head disappointedly.

"Nyx, darling, you're still looking at the keyboard," he teased.

I smiled wryly. "Don't you have a report to work on? Lynn will cut your throat."

He laughed. "I'm already done … the advantages of being a keyboarding teacher." Winking, he walked into my cubicle and stood behind me, putting his hands over mine.

I took a deep whiff of his cologne—a dark, masculine, earthy smell. His cheek was pressed to mine, his eyes on the screen, as his short, blondish-brown hair tickled my nose.

"Here, put your fingers on the home keys, and don't move them."

I did as he instructed, and soon finished the report, thanks to him. He watched me type, save, delete, save again, type some more, delete, type, save again, and finally print off my report.

"Done," I said, standing and smiling at him.

He grinned. "See? Was that hard?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to leave, but he caught my wrist. "Hey, would you consider having dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked, his blue eyes looking into mine.

"Oh!" Caught off guard, I fumbled for words to express my enthusiasm. He apparently took it the wrong way, and shook his head.

"Never mind, you're probably busy," he mumbled, blushing. "Working on your writing and whatnot …"

"Er, what time?" I asked, cutting him off.

He beamed, then bit his lower lip. "Six-thirty?" he suggested, waiting for my reaction.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Of course. Can I have my arm back?" I let my gaze fall to the hand that still held my wrist.

"Oh, right, right." He blushed again, letting go of my arm.

I took the report to Lynn, who gave me permission to go home an hour early, and went back to my cubicle to get my stuff.

The drive home was uneventful. When I arrived at the apartment complex and unlocked my door, Dracula narrowed his eyes at me from the couch.

"You're home early," he remarked, his arms crossed over his chest. "And more bubbly than usual … if that's even possible."

I grinned at him. "Cole asked me to dinner!"

He narrowed his eyes further. "Oh, really?" he said, standing and walking over to me. "And who is this mysterious 'Cole' person?"

"He's my coworker." I beamed. "We've worked on a few stories together. He's absolutely _gorgeous!"_

Dracula frowned, then rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy," he grumbled. "Well, I hope you know that that 'steak' was absolutely horrendous. The blood was too thin, it was salty as a sea captain, and it tasted like three-day-old meat!"

I went to the pack of steak—drained of all its juices—and checked out the expiration date. "That's because it _was_ three-day-old meat," I explained, tossing the empty pack into the garbage.

He snorted, walking into the kitchen. "Well, that explains a lot," he mumbled, standing behind me. "And on the subject of your 'date.' Aren't you supposed to stay here with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not go through this," I complained, walking to my room and taking out my earrings, placing them in a dish on the dresser. I removed my makeup, feeling Dracula's prescence behind me, but not seeing him in the mirror. Figures.

I turned to him with an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'm sure Gerry won't mind if I go out on a date."

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "What if I kill someone while you're gone?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You won't do that."

"What if I get hungry? What if I accidentally walk into a patch of sunlight? What if—"

"I'm _not_ your babysitter!" I shouted. "You're a grown man, you've _been_ a grown man for two-thousand years! You can handle yourself! I'm sure you know better than to walk into sunlight and you can wait until I can buy steak!" Once my tirade was over, I glared into his narrowed eyes as they turned blood-red with anger.

He sneered at me, his fangs long and sharp. "Fine. I don't need a babysitter, anyway." With a swish of his long coat, he left the room blindingly fast.

I heard the front door slam and fell back against the wall, suddenly feeling empty and cold without him. Slumping onto the floor with my knees hugged into my chest, I felt a lump in my throat as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

What had I done? I'd let Gerry down. Dracula was undoubtedly going out to hunt. Worse yet, he was angry and he probably wouldn't come back. He'd find a graveyard with a mausoleum, evict a body out of its coffin, and take up residence in its stead. Every night, he'd pillage, plunder, and spill the blood of innocents, and it was going to be my fault.

I sighed. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. Maybe he wouldn't hurt anyone.

These thoughts reassured me slightly, but one thought alone made me cry harder.

He wasn't coming back.

**Onyxx: Yes, Cole Wilson is my gorgeous teacher's name. I stole it … teehee …**

**Ryan Higa: Hey! You stole my slogan, too! (pulls out gun)**

**Onyxx: Okay! Okay! I swear, I will never use your catchphrase again, Ryan, just _put the gun down!_ _JE-_sus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another disclaimer: I don't own Ryan Higa. He owns himself.**

**Onyxx: It seems my favorite Youtuber has permanently planted his Asian butt on my couch. (glares)**

**Ryan Higa: Weeellll, you get your favorite actor, your favorite movie character AAAAAND your favorite teacher. Why not add your favorite Youtuber?**

**Onyxx: Because my favorite Youtuber is annoying.**

**Ryan Higa: Jeez. Love you too.**

Chapter Five:

Cole laughed and caught my arm as I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, blushing like mad.

"Thanks," I said, smiling shyly.

He smiled widely, displaying his big white teeth. "No problem."

We continued walking and chatting for a bit before we arrived at the apartment complex.

I was still a bit worried about Dracula. But right now, it didn't matter.

I unlocked my door and turned back to Cole. "Dinner was great," I said, smiling. "We should do it again sometime."

He smiled and bit his lower lip, squeezing my hand gently—the hand he'd been holding all evening.

I opened the door. "You wanna come in?" I asked, stepping aside.

He looked into my eyes, following me into my small apartment. I had tidied up earlier, so it looked nice enough I wouldn't be embarrassed.

I waved my hand around, indicating the room. "This is it," I said, trying to lighten the tension of having a sexy man like Cole in my house.

He smiled, and I pushed him toward the couch.

"Here, sit while I go change." I went down the hall and to my room, where I proceeded to take off the uncomfortable office clothes.

It startled me when I felt a warm, smooth hand on my bare shoulder, and I whirled around to glimpse Cole for an instant before his lips found mine.

He tangled his hands in my hair and deepened the kiss, directing me toward the bed, and stopping to fumble with the buttons of his shirt.

"Onyxx!" a voice from the doorway barked accusingly.

Cole and I looked to find—

Dracula smirked and shook his head. "It's only your first date," he said, acting disappointed. "Shame, shame."

"Dra—" I paused, not about to call out his name in front of Cole. "Drake!" I said instead.

Dracula's eyes flashed red as he stepped forward, but I assume Cole only thought it was a trick of the light. He looked down at the younger man, right into Cole's eyes. "You will go home and go to bed. You will forget this night ever happened. You never saw me, you never asked Onyxx to dinner, you most certainly did not make any _advances_ on her, and you never came to this side of town."

He pushed a dazed Cole toward the door, where he picked up from there, heading out.

Once I heard the front door slam, I turned angrily to Dracula. "You _bastard!"_ I hissed, tossing my blouse at him.

He caught it easily, smirking, and lifted it to his nose, his eyelids fluttering as he inhaled my perfume. The green orbs flicked back to me, and he tossed the blouse into the hamper. "You had the intention of seducing him tonight, did you not?" he asked, advancing toward me until I was forced against the wall, almost nose-to-nose with him.

I could barely breathe, partly out of relief of seeing him, partly out of anger that he ruined my night, partly out of … something else. "_Now_ you show back up?" I growled, pushing against his chest and walking over to the hamper to find a T-shirt to sleep in. I slipped it over my head and climbed under the sheets, shutting my eyes tight to prevent tears from spilling out. I didn't know why I was about to cry. Maybe I was just relieved that Gerry wouldn't kick my ass because I let Dracula loose. Maybe it was just because Dracula ruined my night with Cole. Maybe it was something else …

I felt something large slide next to me on the bed, but not under the covers. I turned around to face Dracula, whose green eyes held my gaze for a long moment before he brushed my bangs off my forehead and kissed it, pulling me into an embrace.

I slept better than I ever had that night, and better than I ever would again.

**Onyxx: Two chapters in one day! You should all be very happy.**

**Dracula: You should be happy I'm back, at least.**

**Onyxx: Hush. Again, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and I want you to know that I am really grateful for all your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onyxx: Just a note: If I got the translation wrong, just forgive me … I'm a damn fail.**

Chapter Six:

I opened my eyes to sunlight straming through the window, then remembered that I had fallen asleep in a vampire's arms the night before.

Worried, I looked around to make sure he hadn't spontaneously combusted. Then, I felt the weight on the bed next to me and flipped over.

Dracula had pulled a pillow and the sheets over his head so the sun wouldn't bother him.

Smiling, I got up, careful not to disturb him, and closed the curtains before walking to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal.

I was almost done with my breakfast when I realized I was supposed to be mad at him.

I sighed, giving up. I couldn't stay mad at him. It was too hard, and I was a lazy person.

Though I _was_ pissed that Cole wouldn't remember even asking me to dinner.

I sighed, then stood to put my bowl in the sink. I decided that I should probably wash the rest of the dishes while I was at it.

As I washed the last piece of silverware, I felt someone's breath at the back of my neck. Dracula's scent engulfed me, and I turned to face him, but was rendered powerless by his intense green gaze, ringed with red.

He smirked. "You're supposed to be angry at me," he said softly, "remember?"

I wrinkled my nose, managing to turn away from his hypnotic eyes. "I forgive you," I mumbled, turning back to the countertop and wiping it down.

His lips brushed against the side of my neck, and I shivered. "You've been wanting him for months now," he said softly, his lips now at my ear.

I started to walk away from him, but was pulled back into Dracula's arms, his eyes staring into mine, his lips barely a half-inch from my own.

"How?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes searching my soul. "How can you forgive me for ruining your love life when even God cannot for fulfilling my destiny?"

My lips parted for a response, but I couldn't think of any words to explain.

Instead, I kissed him gently, briefly touching his lips with mine before pulling away to see his reaction.

His eyes flashed red before going back to green, then to a blue-ish shade. Dracula's conflicting emotions were written clearly in bold across his face—the way his lips were parted, his brows furrowed togeher, his jaw slack. He was confused.

As much as I was, in fact. I had no idea what I had just done.

I looked down, blushing deep cherry. "Sorry, I don't know—"

Before I could complete tha thought, he tilted my face up and cupped it between both hands, pressing his lips to mine in a deep, passionate kiss.

He deepened it gently, brushing his tongue against my lower lip. I moaned, tangling my hands in his dark curls.

I had wondered what kissing a vampire was like since I had become infatuated with them at thirteen, when Lestat de Lioncourt was my hero and Dracula's death in the Bram Stoker novel brought tears to my eyes.

Dracula was warm, possessive and giving at the same time, claiming my mouth as his property—and I gave in to him fully.

We pulled apart, and he rested his forehead on mine.

"_Ani O'hev O'Tach_," he whispered, looking into my eyes.

Confused and disoriented by the most amazing kiss of my life (so far), I blinked. "What language is that?" I asked.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again. "It means 'I love you' in Aramaic," he said, nuzzling my cheek with his nose.

I smiled. "I should have known."

He inhaled deeply at the base of my neck and rested his forehead there, his eyelashes tickling the exposed skin of my shoulder thanks to the too-wide neckline of my Green Day T-shirt.

He sighed and pulled away, yawning wide to reveal his pointed incisors. "I should go to sleep," he mumbled, walking toward the couch. He turned back to me, extending his hand in that familiar gesture from the movie. "Come, Onyxx," he said softly.

I found myself powerless to his will as I walked over to him and let him pull me into his arms for another kiss. Then, we lay down on the couch ans slept the day away.

In his arms, I found peace and rest, something that was uncommon for me. I was hyperactive. Coffee and energy drinks calmed me down, my family had passed down the ADD gene for generations, and everyone on my father's side had the same symptoms. I tossed and turned every night, despite how comfortable or tired I was. I can't sit still for long periods of time.

But I never stirred in Dracula's arms. I instantly fell asleep and dreamed of the warm, neverending darkness of his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Onyxx: I can't find any more Aramaic translations on Google. :P**

**Dracula: You know, you could just ask me …**

**Onyxx: I refuse to give you the satisfaction.**

**Dracula: Fine. Have it your way.**

Chapter Seven:

A few weeks passed of … well, nothing, really. If we slept together, it was exactly that—sleep. When I went to work, I often wondered if Cole would ask me to dinner. A lot of times, when we bantered or talked, he looked as though he wanted to say more, but he never did.

I didn't really care anymore. I had someone else—and he happened to be a sexy vampire that looked like a duplicate of my best friend.

My _married _best friend.

I sighed and started a new document because the last one was an epic fail.

Being a reporter could be a sucky job—but it was only a temporary job until I could get in touch with a publisher about the book I had been writing.

I plugged my headphones in and started listening to the acoustic version of "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides while working on the front page story.

Somehow, I always end up stuck with the murder stories. This one was pretty gruesome—a man had been stabbed in the heart with a silver stake and someone had written on his chest in black Sharpie, "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE JUDAS."

It sent chills down my spine as I typed the report.

I almost died when Lynn's hands bore down on my shoulders.

I whirled around to face my boss. Lynn Martin was a birdlike woman, tall and thin with wild blond hair and wire-rimmed glasses on a hooked nose, perched above a thin-lipped mouth.

I pulled out my headphones as her piercing green eyes stared into my very soul.

If nothing else scared me, the unholy wrath of Lynn Martin certainly did.

She pointed at the phone. "Some Irish guy is on line one," she informed me.

I picked up the phone hesitantly. I didn't know any Irish guys.

Can you imagine my hilarity when I discovered it was Gerry that had called me?

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. "Never mind. I have important news. I've found another hole—it's in London. Jonny called me and told me Simon Sheppard showed up at his place and he wanted to know if he was bonkers or not."

I laughed again. "Jonny Lee Miller?"

"No," he said, his Scottish accent dripping with playful sarcasm. "Johnny Depp. You couldn't tell it was him in D2K because he wore a Jonny Lee Miller mask."

I suddenly became worried. "Simon's here?" I said, chewing my lower lip. "In our world?"

"Yeah. Jonny said he said something about 'finding Iscariot.' Any idea what he means?" Gerry seemed to have totally forgotten the entire history behind his character.

I hesitated before speaking, the news article weighing heavy on my mind.

_I know you're here, Judas._

Judas. Judas Iscariot.

"No idea," I finally said. I hated to lie, but this … this was bad. Capital B-A-D _bad._

Simon was looking for Dracula.


	8. Chapter 8

**Onyxx: Just a little short chapter to establish the drama of the situation.**

**Dracula: I thought you hated drama.**

**Onyxx: Shut it. Or I'll make Simon keel yooh.**

**Dracula: Okay, okay, fine.**

Chapter Eight:

I prayed I wasn't too late.

_"He doesn't _care."I remembered that line, most prominent in my memory, from _Dracula 2000,_ following Christopher Plummer's "I swear to the Lord Christ..."

I hoped he cared, at least enough to let me get home in time to make sure Simon and Dracula weren't going at it.

I unlocked the door and ran inside, afraid of what I would find—blood on the walls, Simon's severed head in the corner, Dracula holding a bloody Michael Myers knife—

I blocked the mental images from my head and looked around. Everything looked absolutely normal—except for one thing.

A neatly folded note on the coffee table, written in neat, swirling script.

I unfolded it with shaky hands, reading it thoroughly.

_Onyxx,_

_ By the time you read this, I will have left your world and returned to the New Orleans I left. It is not because I do not love you that I write this—it is because I do, undeniably and irrevocably. And because I love you, I have to leave this world and let you live._

_ Live, Onyxx. Live. Your life is to be continued without me, and I … I am just another lonely man doomed to rot in hell for eternity._

_ I cannot ever forget the time we spent together, nor will I ever wish to. The taste of your lips lingers on my tongue even as I write—_here the words became a little blurry, as it drops of water had spilt on them—_and I long to taste them once again._

_ Sadly, I feel the pull, and Simon's stake at my back, and I know I am doomed to never feel the warmth of your living flesh again._

_ There will be others, of that you can be sure. Men will fall at your feet, begging for your love. Don't even try to deny it. You are beautiful as sunlight to me—bright and shining and warm, yet I am doomed to never feel the sun's kiss upon my cheek, as I am doomed to never feel your lips as well._

_ I ask you not to mourn me, nor condemn me, only remember me—I can imagine you, a soft smile on your lips, remembering a lonely vampire who fed on your love as you nurse an infant child, the offspring of your love for another, more deserving man._

_ Farewell, my onyx rose. Perhaps fate will be kind and allow a sweet memory to cross your mind every once in a while._

_ Judas Iscariot_

I read it over and over, unable to comprehend exactly the meaning behind this, though I knew exactly what it meant.

He was gone. Permanently. Poof. Houdini-fied.

I would never see him again.

I sank to the floor, tears like a waterfall running down my face, and hating myself for crying, hating him for leaving, but most of all, hating myself for hating him.

I couldn't hate him. I could hate his actions, hate what he'd done to me—but not Dracula. How could I hate the man I had fallen so in love with in such a short amount of time?

He had told me to live, but how can I live when I've lost my reason for living?


	9. Chapter 9

**Onyxx: Time to introduce the latest characters! Drumroll, please? … (silence) … No? Well, then, we'll just have to do without. This is Nemo—**

**Nemo: 'Sup.**

**Onyxx: and Tryniti.**

**Tryniti: Hey, guys!**

**Onyxx: In this chapter, I'm afraid we've had to fast-forward a few years …**

**Nemo: A _few?_ Almost a _decade,_ Nyx.**

**Onyxx: Hush, Mo.**

**Nemo: I told you not to call me Mo. I'm not a stooge.**

**Onyxx: I told you not to call me Nyx.**

**Nemo: Stop calling me Mo and I won't call you Nyx.**

**Tryniti: You're both stooges, in my opinion.**

**Nemo: Shut it, Tryn.**

**Tryniti: What did I tell you about calling me Tryn?**

**Nemo: You called me a stooge!**

**Onyxx: Stop fighting!**

**Nemo and Tryniti: NO!**

**Onyxx: Okay, fine …**

Chapter Nine:

I raised an eyebrow at the huge cake Nemo carried into the living room. His long hair looked like it was about to catch fire, the candles making his lip ring glint.

He placed it on the card table we had set up in the middle of the room and stood back to admire his handiwork.

I smiled, shrugging. "I have to say, I'm impressed, Nemo." He grinned with appreciation as I took another look at the cake that had taken him six painful hours to create. I actually still saw a bit of white icing on his nose and in his dyed black hair, made more prominent by its opaque shade.

The cake's lower layer of icing was white, and looked as though it had been spritzed with gray. There were a row of headstones, one he had personally gotten engraved with my name.

He shrugged, smirking and blushing at the same time, an oxymoron of pride and bashfullness that only Nemo Stein could pull off. "Well, you only turn thirty once," he mumbled, sitting down beside me and rubbing my back in a friendly way as Tryniti bounced in.

"Make a wish!" she commanded joyfully, clapping her gloved hands together.

I closed my eyes as I wished, leaning forward, and blew out the tombstone candles.

Nemo and Tryniti whooped joyfully, then popped in Black Veil Brides' first album, turning it to "Children Surrender" and blasting it until I was sure the neighbors could hear it.

The front door opened and shut, and Cole walked in, apologizing for being late while carrying in the Mountain Dew.

About a year after Dracula left, Cole and I had tried dating—I didn't get more than my toes in the water before I was ready to jump out. He said (and I quote) "It's like kissing my sister."

He still hadn't found anyone else, and neither had I.

"What'd you wish for?" Nemo asked, jerking his head to get his bangs out of his eye.

I grinned, crying on the inside. "I wished you would shut up for once," I teased, punching him lightly in the arm.

Cole and Tryniti laughed, before Nemo flipped his hand under my plate, shoving cake into my face.

I wrestled him to the ground, laughing and picking up his piece of cake from off the table before smearing it all over his nose, cheeks, and in his hair. Tryniti shrugged and threw some at Cole, whose shocked expression made my night.

Soon, we were all in the midst of a food-fight and covered in black and white icing, before finally settling down and deciding to play board games.

Maybe it was weird, but we were a bunch of straight-edge kids who happened to like playing chess.

I beat Cole three times before Nemo finally found the courage to try me.

He failed epically.

Twice.

Tryniti dug all my birthday cards out of the mail. I had at least seventy—none quite so elaborate as the one from the Butler family.

_Onyxx,_ it read:

_I know you're going through a hard time right now. Trust me, I was that way when Erik left the first time. Just know that if you-know-who ever does come back, you'll be the first to know._

_ So go out, have fun. I know you don't drink, but do me a favor: go to some goth club and find a guy for Chrissake. Dance your heart out, eat your weight in funfetti cake (Yep, Nemo, I know your signature), and remember that me, Em, and the kids are __always__ here for you._

_ Oh, yeah, one more thing:_

_**HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!**_

_ Your Scottish bud,_

_ Gerry_

I died laughing at the end. Somehow, I knew he'd fit his favorite word in there, one way or another.

After a few more games of chess, Cole's caffeine high wore off and he decided he wanted to go home before he "fell asleep and got raped by Tryniti," to which Tryniti, we all knew, would be more than happy to do.

Then Tryniti went upstairs to her room, and Nemo went to take a shower and try to get all the glop out of his hair.

I lay on the couch and replayed my wish over and over in my mind until I'd memorized it.

_I wish I could just see him one more time, just one more kiss._

I hugged a pillow as the familiar lump lodged itself in my throat, and tears spilled out of my eyes, dampening the couch.

I barely noticed when arms circled my shoulders and dragged me up, Nemo pulling me into his warm, still-damp chest, smelling like Old Spice.

He held me as I cried, making soothing noises as he rocked back and forth, stroking my hair.

"Hey, Nyx, it's okay. Shh. Shh, Nyx, baby, it's okay. I'm here. Nemo's here, baby. Sweetheart, shh. It's okay." He pulled me closer, and I was halfway on his lap, sobbing painfully.

"It hurts, Nemo, it hurts so much," I whispered, clutching his shirt in my fists. "There's this hole in my chest and it feels like my heart was ripped out and fed through a woodchipper."

He stroked my hair, still rocking back and forth. "I know how it feels. Like you're in pain and it won't let up. Trust me, baby, I know."

I spent the rest of the night in Nemo's arms, actually feeling that, for once, the huge hole in my heart was (partially) filled.

But it still didn't feel _right._


	10. Chapter 10

**Onyxx: My cat won't leave me alone, so this chapter might be all kinds of cattywompus (get it? :D)**

Chapter Ten:

I held my chin in my hand, twirling a strand of wavy black hair through my fingertips. After I had grown it out a good bit, it started curling and gave me this weird Morticia Addams look.

Tryiniti was applying eyeliner in the mirror, making her already Asian features even more catlike. "Nyx, doll, you've gotta lighten up about this whole ordeal. So what, a guy broke up with you eight years ago. Big deal. I was abused as a child and look at me." She turned to me, shrugging. "I'm just fine."

_Yeah, but you aren't crazy in love with a vampire … _I shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I just … can't get over him."

Tryiniti looked sympathetic, then leaned over and hugged me. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she said, her arms loose around my shoulders. "I just wish you'd get over this guy. It can't be healthy."

I nodded. _Damn right, it isn't healthy … I could end up undead, or worse, anemic._

Tryiniti left to go to work, leaving me alone to wallow in self-loathing.

I walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of my favorite anti-depressant: Count Chocula. As I did so, I noticed a very familiar face at the door.

I opened the door as the beautiful Justine Waddell walked in, followed by …

Mary Van Helsing?

Before I could say anything, Mary and Justine began speaking.

"Look, I know it's early," Justine began, "but Mary needed me to find you, and I have to know if I'm not going crazy."

I shook my head. "I can't deal with this right now," I started to say, but I didn't get very far before Mary dragged me over to the couch.

"Sit down," she said calmly. "Dracula is going to kill himself."

My eyes widened. "Wh … what?" I whispered.

She nodded gravely. "He's going to watch the sunrise tomorrow as a celebration of Halloween, and a late Happy Birthday to you."

I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. "How? Why?" I croaked, unable to speak, my mouth dry as cotton.

She shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that you're the only one who can stop him."

I put my head in my hands, biting my lower lip. "Why me?" I whispered.

"Because he loves you, Onyxx," Mary insisted, her hand on my shoulder. She looked around. "Do you really think you belong here? This isn't the world you should be in. You belong in our world—_his_ world, with him. And I think I know how to get you there."

Mary reached into her pocket and withdrew a small plastic container with a writing black creature inside, then a syringe.

I almost died. "Is … is that what I think it is?" I asked, not wanting to touch the leech.

She held a grim expression as she withdrew blood from the leech, then grabbed my arm gently. "Try to relax," she said, stabbing it into my forearm.

It didn't hurt so much, but the feeling I got when _his_ blood fused with mine …

Better than being high. Even though I had never actually experienced being high, this had to top it. It topped everything.

Then, as quickly as the rush came, it was gone.

Mary turned my face to look into my eyes, and she nodded grimly. "You should feel a force pulling you from the inside," she said, throwing the leech on the floor and stomping it.

I felt it, all right. It was like something was tugging at my soul, pulling me in like a fish on a hook.

"I need to write Nemo and Tryniti a note," I said, wondering how I was supposed to say goodbye to them forever.

Mary and Justine waited as I wrote a long letter to my two best friends.

_Mo and Tryn,_

_ I guess this is it. Thanks so much for letting me stay with you for the past five years. I'm sorry I couldn't stay—I have important business elsewhere and no matter how much I want to stay, _he_ needs me more._

_ This isn't some kind of religious quest. This is to save the love of my life from killing himself._

_ I couldn't have ever asked for better friends—only you guys could make me laugh like you do._

_ Mo, nobody I know or ever will know, not even Emril, cooks as good as you, I swear. You're the nicest, most sensitive guy I've ever met that's also straight. You'll always be like a brother to me, and I will never forget your face when I shoved cake in it the other night._

_ Tryn, you're my sister from another mister. Don't ever let anyone look down on you because you're even more different than most freaks like me and Mo. Don't let those idiot racist dudes look down on you because you're Japanese. And don't let Mo take all of my CD's._

_ I love you guys with all my heart._

_ Nyx_

I turned back to Mary, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm ready," I said, and we left for London.


	11. Chapter 11

**Onyxx: Hmm. Wonder how many chapters this is gonna end up having. Maybe another after this one.**

**Mary: At least two more! Come on!**

**Onyxx: (sigh) Maybe. Jeez.**

Chapter Eleven:

I stood near the Big Ben as Mary gave me the heads-up.

"Look, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this. It's gonna hurt like hell," she said bluntly. "It feels like getting crushed between a rock and a minivan. But it's brief, so it's not that bad." Taking my hand, she began walking toward the direction of the pull.

I braced myself as we were engulfed in brilliant white light.

I was pressed against from all sides, my insides feeling like they were being crushed together and pulled apart at the same time. It hurt, it hurt so much, if it didn't stop I'd scream.

I screamed anyway, and then the light faded away, and I opened my eyes, standing in the middle of New Orleans.

Mary pulled me by the arm through the streets, guiding me through the maze of Halloween costumes, many looking like Lestat de Lioncourt. I even saw one girl dressed up as Claudia from _Interview with the Vampire._

Tells you how much the N'awlins people love Anne Rice.

As Mary took a moment to glance at her watch and see how many minutes we had left until dawn, I saw him.

Dracula stood on the edge of the building where, in the movie, he had been hung from the cross and burned in the light of the sun. Now, he had a rope with him, and had it tied to the very same cross. The noose was around his neck, and he looked ready to jump off.

"Mary!" I shouted, getting her attention. "There! There he is!"

She looked up, blanching at the sight of his position, so precariously close to the edge. "He's waiting for the sun to rise," she whispered.

We ran to the building, climbing up the fire escape to get to the roof.

The sky lightened by the second, each second ticking away to Dracula's death.

It was a light pink when we finally reached the top, and the sun peeked over the horizon, still not enough yet to kill him, but enough to send Mary and I into panic.

As he jumped, I dove for him, sending us both off the edge with a battle cry that would make Beowulf blanch with fear.

Dracula caught my hand as we fell, the rope snapping tight around his neck. He stared at me with wonder, tears in his eyes, before he glanced worriedly at the lightening horizon.

I heard the rope snap, and we both began freefalling.

I knew then that I was going to die.

I prepared myself to become the epitome of _SPLAT!,_ just as Dracula pulled me into his arms and blocked my fall.

He grunted as he hit the ground, then looked me full in the face.

"This is a dream," he whispered, stroking my cheek.

I shook my head, taking his hand in mine and bringing it to the place above my heart.

His lips parted with childlike fascination, and he whispered, "You … are real," before pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled, trying not to cry, and put my arms around him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Onyxx: No. I refuse to say it.**

**Dracula: Go on, tell them. They deserve to know.**

**Onyxx: I REFUSE.**

**Dracula: (cuddles) You know you can't resist …**

**Onyxx: Yes the hell I can.**

**Dracula: Ugh. Fine. I'll tell them then.**

**Simon: Tell them what?**

**Dracula: Umm, the thing with you and Mary?**

**Simon: OH! That! Yeah …**

**Mary: What about me and Simon?**

**Dracula: Well, it's really about all of us.**

**Onyxx: They can find out when it happens in the story. Now hush and move on with the chapter, you nitwit.**

Chapter Twelve:

I woke in a dark room, lying in a bed with black silk and velvet covers. I sat up, looking around.

There was a throne-like chair in one corner, and all the curtains were covered with heavy black drapes.

It took me a minute to register the fact that someone had removed my clothes, and I tried to remember what had happened after we saved Dracula's life.

I had been walking with him to his new home, an apartment on Bourbon Street, when the jetlag and mental strain had finally hit me like a sledgehammer, and I collapsed in his arms. After that, I remember nothing else.

The door opened, and I instinctively pulled the silk sheet up around myself.

Dracula walked in, carrying a breakfast tray. When he saw me barely clothed, he seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

"I apologize," he said, looking away. "I had Mary undress you and remove the uncomfortable clothes you were wearing." He placed the tray down next to me, and then sat in the chair, just staring at me, watching me as I ate. "I had nothing for you to wear, so I had her leave you the way you were. I hope you find the arrangements to your liking?" His eyes were filled with hope.

He hadn't changed much in appearance, but he seemed quieter, kinder, since I last saw him.

I smiled and beckoned him over. When he walked hesitantly to my side, I pulled his lips to mine, indulging in my very own personal forbidden fruit.

Dracula deepened the kiss gently, handling me as if I were made of glass. I was the one who pushed him to the edge.

We came up for air, then quickly went back at it, as if drawn together magnetically. His hands rested on my lower and upper back, his lips claiming mine with the authority of a king.

His tongue battled mine in a fight for dominance. Needless to say, he won.

It was a long time before either of us actually thought to breathe.

Dracula stroked my cheek before kissing the tip of my nose, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Everything I am is yours … and all you are is mine," he whispered, his lips trailing down to my neck.

I arched up, expecting his fangs to tear into my skin, _wanting_ it.

He chuckled softly before planting a kiss there, then rested his forehead on mine. "No, not tonight, my love," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "But soon," he whispered, pulling away and walking to the door, "you will be chosen."

I watched him leave, unable to bear the cold emptiness that had entered the room with his exit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Onyxx: Hey guys! I know, I'm on an updating rampage.**

**Dracula: And I'm back for good!**

**Onyxx: Yay! (huggles) As if you could stand to leave me.**

**Dracula: Okay, let's not make the commentary _too_ fluffy. We DO have a chapter … and a moment in the chapter … and the thing we need to tell them …**

**Onyxx: Yeah, the important thing that's brought to everyone's attention in this chapter …**

**Dracula: So on with the chapter!**

**Onyxx: Oh, yeah. I put a link on my profile to how Onyxx the OC is supposed to look.**

Chapter Thirteen:

I slipped the dress over my head and then looked in the big full-length mirror on the wall.

The dress was black and had lace sleeves, and the neckline plunged lower than I'd usually wear it. Combined with my wavy black hair and big blue eyes, I bore an uncanny resemblance to Morticia Addams.

I was still staring at my reflection when I felt strong arms circle my waist, scaring the crap out of me because, naturally, I didn't see Dracula walk up behind me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, his voice husky in my ear. "Do you like it?"

I fingered the lace and bit my lower lip before turning around to face him, smiling sadly. "I love it," I whispered, before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He smiled as we parted, then buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. "You are unhappy," he observed. "Why?"

I put my arms around his neck and sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm not unhappy," I lied, knowing he could tell. "I just …"

He sighed and held me close, nuzzling my neck and planting a few small kisses along my exposed collarbone.

I shivered as he stood up straight, tilting my chin up to look into my eyes.

"You can go back any time you wish," he said softly, hurt apparent in his eyes. "I will understand."

I shook my head, brushing his hand away and sitting on the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside me to indicate him to sit down.

"I want more from this relationship," I finally said. God, this was awkward! "I mean … I don't want to be just another bride."

Dracula smiled sadly. "And you won't," he whispered, taking my hand. "You won't be a bride, you'll be my wife." He pulled a ring off his right hand, slipping it onto my left index finger. I looked at the emblem. It was made of a silvery metal, but I knew it couldn't be silver because _duh_, he hates silver.

"Iron," he finally said, reading my thoughts.

The emblem was a dragon on a background of black. I looked up at him, hoping he would explain. He did, of course.

"The name 'Dracula' derives from the Romanian word _dracul_, which can be translated as 'dragon' or 'devil.' _Dracula_ literally means 'son of the Dragon' or 'son of the devil.'" He gave me a playfully evil grin as he added, "I used the name to scare away meddlesome Romanian townsfolk."

He laughed with me, looking at the ring and taking my hand again, then bringing his eyes to mine. "I want you to take this as a token of my love for you," he whispered, his eyes that strange blue shade again. "Even if I am not here, you will always have this with you." Smiling, he placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips, before standing and walking to the door.

Dracula turned to me, holding out his hand, beckoning me to him. "Come, you must be hungry. I have prepared a meal for you, and afterwards I plan to take you to on a date." The innocent look in his eyes made me giggle, to which he tilted his head, looking confused.

"A date?" I repeated, taking his hand.

He pursed his lips. "Is it not customary for a suitor to take the woman he is courting on a date?"

I laughed. "That's supposed to be before you give them a ring."

He smiled. "Then I guess we'll just do this backwards."

He kissed me, and then took me downstairs for dinner.

**Onyxx: By the way, the link to the picture of the ring I'm using as a model is on my profile, right under the one of the model for the older version of me. Well, that's how I wanna look …**


	14. Chapter 14

**Onyxx: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Now, the REAL fun begins …**

**Dracula: We're telling them in this one?**

**Onyxx: Yup.**

**Dracula: YES! Finally!**

Chapter Fourteen:

Dracula held my hand as we walked down Bourbon Street, under the light of the full moon. The Halloween decorations were still up, and I thought it was funny how the little Dracula decorations looked nothing like the real thing—standing next to me, in fact.

He looked into my eyes lovingly, then steered me along the empty streets back home.

I sighed as we neared his apartment. I didn't ever want this night to end.

Dracula paused a moment at the door, then turned back to me, a strange shadow in his eyes. "We're doing everything backwards now, right?" he asked, and I swore I saw a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

Before I could reply, his lips were pressed to mine, and I was pressed between him and the wall. The kiss he gave me was searing and sent chills down my spine.

He opened the door, never removing his lips from mine, and carried me in, bridal style.

* * *

I lay against Dracula's chest, moonlight making the sweat on his pale skin glisten. I had never known vampires actually could sweat, but it wasn't like I was surprised.

His hand stroked my shoulder gently as he twirled a lock of my hair in his other hand. "Backwards is a good direction to go in," he mused, smiling softly as he looked at me.

I smiled back, fighting hard to keep my eyes open. I yawned, snuggling closer to him. "Definitely."

He took one of my hands, positioning himself so he could look into my eyes. "I love you, Onyxx," he whispered, stroking my wet hair away from my face. He kissed my forehead before pulling me closer to him, burying his face in my neck and inhaling deeply.

I smiled, closing my eyes. I had barely gotten out "I love you, too," before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke alone, Dracula's side of the bed still faintly warm.

I grabbed his button-down shirt and boxers, then walked down the stairs, where I was greeted by a shocking sight.

Dracula was standing next to a black and purple corseted dress with a puffy skirt, and, had it been white, I would have thought it was a wedding dress.

"Is that ..." I barely finished speaking before he was standing before me, his lips pressed to mine in a loving, passionate kiss.

"It is." He pressed a finger to my lips and gave me the dress. "Try it on."

I ran up the stairs, carrying the heavy dress with me, hearing his footsteps behind me. He waited out in the hallway as I put the dress on.

I had trouble lacing up the corset, and I knew I would need his help, so I walked out into the hallway and turned my back to him, pulling my hair over my shoulder as his skilled fingers brushed over my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He took a deep breath and laced up the corset, planting a kiss on my neck.

"One more thing," he said, handing me a black veil from behind him. I was shocked at first, until I heard a door open downstairs and Mary calling our names.

Dracula smiled, as if he had a secret, and took my hand, leading me down the stairs.

I was shocked when I saw Mary smiling brightly at me, Simon holding her hand, and a vaguely familiar man in clerical robes looking uneasy.

"Father David," Dracula greeted. "You're late."

Mary grinned wider. "Only fashionably."

Dracula smiled and took my hand, leading me forward. "A bit hasty, my love," he said, kissing the back of my hand, "but I could not wait to call you my own."

David took out a book, flipping through the pages until he found the right one, then cleared his throat. "You know, this is my first wedding," he said nervously, looking around the living room. "My dear friends, you have come together ..."

Dracula waved a hand. "Skip to the vows."

David sighed nervously, then turned another page. "Er, what's your name?"

Dracula flashed him a fanged smile. "Judas Iscariot."

David paled and gulped, crossing himself, before Dracula waved him on. "J-J-Judas Isc-Iscariot and Onyxx Rayne, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes," Dracula and I said in unison.

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

Dracula glared, and David cleared his throat again, running a finger under his collar. "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Dracula turned to me. "I, Judas Iscariot, take you, Onyxx Rayne, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

I took a deep breath and swallowed, looking into his eyes. Somehow, I found the words, though _duh_, I had never been married before. "I, Onyxx Rayne, take you, Judas Iscariot, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

David took another deep breath. "What God has joined, men-"

"Or vampires," Dracula cut in.

David glanced at him. "Or vampires, must not divide." He looked at Dracula. "Do you have the rings?"

Dracula narrowed his eyes. "I have one ring that she will wear. It is the ring with my emblem on it and it signifies our love. We need nothing more."

David cleared his throat again. "Talk about Unorthodox," he grumbled. "I'm gonna need to bless that ring."

Dracula snorted, then took the ring off my hand and gave it to David. "Hurry if you value your life, priest."

David said a prayer over the ring and made the sign of the cross, then gave it back to Dracula.

He turned to me. "Onyxx Rayne, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." He left off the rest about the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit.

David turned another page in the book. "Erm, she needs something to give you as a promise of her ..." He wilted under Dracula's furious glare. "... Fidelity?"

"I have no doubts she will remain faithful, David," he said, menacingly soft.

David cleared his throat again. "Er, you may kiss the bride?"

Dracula furrowed his eyebrows.

David shrugged. "You made it clear you weren't exactly Orthodox Catholic."

After a moment, Dracula actually laughed. David and Mary joined in, and Simon cracked a smile.

Then, Dracula turned to me, and pressed his lips gently to mine.

I couldn't believe it. I was married. But not just _married_. I was married to Dracula, my favorite undead anti-hero.

Even crazier, I was married to the Wes Craven version of Dracula!

But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I could now call him _mine_ and mean it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Onyxx: More important news!**

**Dracula: Wait, there's more? And I don't know about it?**

**Onyxx: Well, you'll know by the end of the chapter.**

**Dracula: Why can't you just tell me now?**

**Onyxx: Well, because it's a surprise …**

**Dracula: (sulks in corner) I really fucking hate surprises.**

Chapter Fifteen:

My hands shook as I looked at the little round window on the applicator again, then I grabbed the instructions and re-read them. I almost got nauseous again as the big bold print glared up at me:

_Plus sign means positive._

Oh, God.

I dropped the test and walked down the stairs, holding my head in my hands and counting the days since my last period.

I was pregnant. I was pregnant and not even a month married yet.

And it had only been the one time…

What would Dracula say? Would he be happy? Would he throw me and our unborn child out? Would he be sad? Would he care at all?

I didn't want to find out.

I almost screamed when his arms wrapped around my waist.

Dracula chucked, nuzzling my neck from behind. "Jumpy today, aren't we?" he murmured, kissing my shoulder.

I laughed nervously, then turned around to face him, trying to build up the resolve to tell him.

As I opened my mouth to speak, I felt a tug deep inside me, as if ... as if I was being pulled back.

I slipped from Dracula's arms, felt him trying to pull me, keep me in the fantasy world I knew I really belonged in.

I felt the excruciating pain of being pulled back into reality and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. The white light was blinding even behind shut lids.

Then, darkness and unbearable cold numbness.

I was alone in an alley, the stench of car fumes and other city smells filling my nostrils.

It was all so familiar, and I knew instantly I was in Gaffney.

I looked up at the sky, too shocked at first to say anything. Then, realizing at last that I would probably never see my husband again, I sat down and cried.

"Onyxx?" An all-too-familiar Scottish accent reached my ears, and I was pulled into strong arms, carried down the street while Emmy Rossum-Butler whispered soothing words to me, her husband racing me to a hospital.

I was numb. I felt nothing. It was dark and cold inside my mind, and my soul felt rage and sorrow. I wanted to die.

* * *

Dracula pulled the sheets of the bed around him, imagining he could still feel her skin next to him, could still smell the lavender shampoo she had used that morning.

He felt so numb, so cold, so alone. His wife, his love, she was gone. And he could do nothing.

He had tried to his best extent to hold her to him, oh how he had _tried_. He had tried to jump after her, would endure the pain of the journey a million times over if he had to just to reach her. How he _tried._

He screamed at the ceiling, at the empty room, at the lingering scent of her skin, at the question he had wanted to ask her.

_"Do you want to have a baby?"_ How he longed for a child.

How he longed for _her._ He didn't care what it would take, how long he would have to wait. He would try and try again, always try.

"I will find you," he whispered into the sheets that smelled of her. "I will find you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Onyxx: Gack! Now I'm stuck here, and Dracula's still there, and, and, and, and I HAVE NO ONE TO TALK TO! (sulks)**

**Gerry: You've got meeee …**

**Onyxx: Yeah, but you're not important.**

**Gerry: I am too! I'm like the most important, cool, sexy, desirable, and freekin' awesome actor of all time!**

**Onyxx: Not necessarily …**

**Gerry: You DARE contradict me!**

**Onyxx: No, no, I don't dare!**

Chapter Sixteen:

Minutes became days, days became weeks, and weeks became months. Nine, in fact. My daughter was born on October thirty-first, and I named her Mary Elizabeth Rayne—I left off Iscariot because, frankly, her father didn't exist in this world.

Gerry and Emmy stepped in as the other parental figures—he became Uncle Gerry and she was (I'm dead serious, Gerry came up with it and she hated it but it stuck) Auntie Em.

Eventually, months turned into years. Gerry and Emmy convinced me to enroll her in ballet—her natural grace called for it. No wonder. She was just like her father.

She had the same black curls and thoughtful green eyes, and need I mention her diet? Being half vampire, it didn't come as a shock to me that little Mary would drink blood, after all. I had read _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod._

However, she remained immune to sunlight—much like Vlad.

I watched my daughter age and mature, while I stayed the same age as the day I injected his blood into me. I felt a constant tug in my soul, but I knew I had to stay and care for my daughter.

I never gave any other man a chance. I didn't want to. I was still married, it wasn't like I had left of my own accord. My love was just separated from me.

I got offers, sure. Several. Daily. Apparently, the fact that I was raising a daughter alone marked me as a whore. The fact that Gerry never stuck with my original story—the father was in Afghanistan—didn't exactly help matters.

But I didn't care. Dracula had told Father David that he had no doubts of my fidelity and love—I wasn't about to let him down.

I sighed as Mary pulled on my sleeve with her petite little hands. Leaning down, I asked her what was wrong.

"Mommy, that man is staring at you," she whispered, pointing at a bench.

I smiled sadly and took her hand. "He's an old friend of Mommy's. Come with me to say hi, sweetie."

I walked over to him, shaking my head. "You look bad, Cole. What happened?"

He grinned, his black eye shining. "Some guy told me you made a pass at him, so I told him to shut the fu—" He glanced warily at Mary before clearing his throat, "—_freak_ up."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Dude. I know what you were going to say. Uncle Gerry says that word all the time. My mommy tells me not to repeat anything Uncle Gerry says, because he has a potty mouth."

"I heard that, my little Bessie," Gerry said, coming up behing her and picking her up. She squealed loudly, and he put her up over his shoulder.

I smiled, wondering what Dracula would do if he knew he had a daughter. If he had raised her. If I hadn't been pulled back to my world.

I looked at Cole, remembering the night Dracula had gone all jealous-lover and ruined the date … but it had been worth it. I would have had him ruin every date for the rest of my life if I could still have married him.

I wiped the unshed tears from my eyes before anyone could see, then took my daughter out of Gerry's arms. "Come on, Ger, time to go." I took Cole's hand and squeezed it gently, then kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Cole."

He smiled sadly at me and waved once more at me and Mary, then turned and walked away.

I sighed. We had another stop to make before we got to go home.

"Come on, Mary, we've gotta stop by Dollar General and pick up that stuff you need for school."

* * *

Dracula knew this was it. It had to be.

He sighed and braced himself for the jump, feeling the pull harder than ever before.

He knew she was on the other side. His blood called to him, from deep within Onyxx's body.

Taking a deep breath, he took a running start and plunged headfirst into the location he assumed had to be the hole. He was tugged in the rest of the way, and soon felt as if he was being crushed from all sides, his insides churning and contracting, his dead heart aching in his chest (literally, it felt like it was being crushed).

He gasped for air, taking in the smog-filled "oxygen," as well as a familiar scent. Lavender.

Dracula smiled gazing up at the stars. He had made it.

Now, to find Onyxx.


	17. Chapter 17

**Onyxx: I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. Thing is, I haven't had time. Being in advanced algebra classes and having homework piled on you every day is hard on a 13-year-old. And once I get home from school, my to-do list is "Coffee, Gerard Butler movie, sleep." So I can really only do this on weekends.**

**Dracula: The Gerry Butler movies are about two hours long, so if you cut that out of the picture, you'd have time to update.**

**Onyxx: See, that's where you're wrong. I have spontaneously decided to go on a quest—**

**Dracula: Oh, shit, here it comes …**

**Onyxx: —of vital importance. I am on my way to watching every Gerard Butler movie!**

**Dracula: They don't have all his movies at her local rental place, sadly, or this story would have beed finished by now.**

**Onyxx: So I rent the same ones over and over. Here are the ones I've already seen—_Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life, Dracula 2000, Dear Frankie, P.S. I Love You, How to Train Your Dragon, RocknRolla, Nim's Island, The Ugly Truth—_**

**Dracula: And the list goes on … Can we skip to the chapter now?**

**Onyxx: _Timeline, The Phantom of the Opera—_**

**Dracula: Enough already!**

**Onyxx: _The Bounty Hunter, Gamer, 300—_**

**Dracula: (puts a hand over her mouth) WE GET IT.**

Chapter Seventeen:

I sighed, taking Mary's hand and leading her into Dollar General.

Working at little restaurants in Upstate South Carolina isn't exactly a well-paying career path, so this is the best we've got. Until I can make a decent paycheck, this works for us. Sure, their batteries suck and their dolls are cheap and trashy-looking (thank God Mary prefers reading to Barbie), but we get by.

I went to the school supplies section and took out the paper listing everything Mary would need for second grade, skimming over it and dumping things into our cart. Crayons, paper, pencils, markers …

I folded the list back up and put it in my purse, then noticed that my seven-year-old daughter was nowhere to be found.

Distressed, I searched all over the store, abandoning the cart to find her.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would do if I lost her. She was all I had left of my old life. All I had left of _him._ I wasn't about to lose her.

* * *

Mary hummed to herself as she skipped through the aisles of Dollar General, examining each toy and wondering why boys loved those Transformers so much.

She sighed and picked up a book off the small rack, reading the title. _Bram Stoker's Dracula._

She almost laughed, thinking about how her mommy had said her daddy was a vampire but she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

She looked at the price tag. Five dollars for a worn paperback edition of the best book ever written.

She had ten.

She walked over to the counter and smiled brightly, looking up at the woman with her enchanting green eyes.

"I would like to purchase this novel, please," she said, placing the book and her money on the counter.

The woman smiled warmly. "Sweetie, isn't this a little old for you?" she asked quietly.

Mary shook her head. "The main antagonist is, of course, Dracula, the most famous vampire of all time. The protagonist is Jonathan Harker, a guest of the Count's who discovers who the Count really is. My mommy read it to me before, then I read it myself. It's a wonderful work of fiction, and I'm shocked you don't price it higher at this location."

The woman seemed shocked at Mary's intellect and large vocabulary. She rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Are you going to let me buy the book or not, lady?" Her mommy had always said she had that impatient streak her daddy had.

The woman blinked a few times and scanned the book, then gave Mary the bag and her change. "There you go, sweetie."

Mary smiled and skipped back to find her mother, but was distracted by the sight of a frightening-looking man with curly black hair and deep green eyes set in a pale face. He wore a pair of black pants, black boots, a black shirt, and a long black coat. He seemed to be swallowed up by black.

He also seemed distressed as he sat abruptly on a bench, holding his head in his hands. "What am I to do?" Mary heard him moan.

She walked over to him, despite the number one rule: Don't talk to strangers.

* * *

Dracula groaned, annoyed by his lack of ability to find Onyxx, coupled with the hopelessness of his mission.

What if she wasn't here?

What if she had forgotten him?

What if ... she had found someone else?

He had almost given up when he felt a small hand tug on his coat. He looked up into the vaguely familiar face of an adorable child with black ringlet curls and thoughtful green eyes, conflicting her pale complexion.

"Are you lost, mister?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. He could see a gap between two teeth where one had recently fallen out when she spoke, and was immediately drawn in by a strange aura the child had.

"No," he said simply, ignoring her charm, yet not immune to it.

"Are you sad, then?"

He hesitated before answering, "Yes."

This caused her head to tilt further, making her even more recognizable. He knew _someone_ who looked just like her, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"My mommy said my daddy is sad because he can't find us," she said, looking at me curiously. "Are you my daddy?"

Dracula's eyes widened, and he looked at the little girl long and hard. He could swear he knew this child, or someone that resembled her.

"Because my mommy had to leave my daddy," she continued. "She said she didn't want to, but she had to come back to her home and leave him. She said that he would look for us and that when he found us, we could go home."

He opened his mouth, then shut it as a woman pulled the child away.

He stared in shock at her.

* * *

"Mary, there you are!" I sighed, taking her hand. "God, you gave me a heart attack! And what did I tell you about talking to ..." I looked up at the main, letting the sentence trail off.

"Strangers?" Mary finished, but I wasn't listening. I dropped her hand and held my own to stop it from shaking, then threw my arms around Dracula's neck, tears falling down my face as I kissed him.

"Oh, God," I whispered, kissing him again. "You're here. You found us."

He held me close, breathing in my ear. "You know I would not have rested until I held you in my arms again." He pulled away, looking back at Mary. "And who is this?"

As I opened my mouth to reply, Gerry came around the corner. "Onyxx, didn't you say you needed ..." He stopped mid-sentence and ran over to hug his look-alike.

Dracula looked confused, then looked back at Mary, then at me, then at Gerry. "Did you ..."

"No!" Gerry and I yelled in unison.

"Then whose ..." His eyes widened with realization as he picked Mary up, looking her in the eyes.

Mary beamed. "You _are_ my daddy!" she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck.


	18. Chapter 18

**Onyxx: Despite the long weekend, I didn't have time to update. I've had a lot on my plate, what with my quest and all—**

**Dracula: Which actually hasn't gone any further.**

**Onyxx: Hush. Anyways, in addition to my most noble and daring of quests (don't even try to contradict me, you know it is), I had to go to a family reunion … which is awkward when you don't know 99% of your family.**

**Dracula: Oh, quit making excuses. You deserve to have sharp objects flung at you by your readers. Any volunteers? I'll even lend you a Shuriken. **

**Onyxx: (sobs) I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**Dracula: … Oh, dear … I made her cry … now they're gonna throw sharp objects at me… NEVER MIND, YOU CAN'T HAZ MY SHURIKEN!**

Chapter Eighteen:

Dracula filled me in on the events that had transpired in my absence. Simon and Mary had tied the knot (FINALLY) and now had two children about our own daughter's age.

He decided to let old Abraham Van Helsing live, considering the old man had been through so much trauma already—on one condition: NO MORE LEACHES.

Father David was constantly bothering Dracula about me, wondering what he had done to run me off because I seemed like such a nice girl and he was gonna smack Dracula for being a bad husband. Dracula had responded by smacking him.

And Dracula?

Unsurprisingly, he had bouts of depression and loneliness, and he also got offers every night when he went out to the city. According to him, he let each woman down—not exactly gently, either.

Then he wanted to hear about Mary Elizabeth, so I told him all about her.

Mary loved black and her favorite author was Edgar Allen Poe. She had advanced reading and math abilities, and had read _Dracula_ at least a dozen times. She had always asked about him, so I told her as much as I could—which usually wasn't a lot because I'd burst into tears once I got out "Your father was".

So instead, I showed her the movie. Thought that would teach her about him better than I could.

After she asked if her daddy really burst into flames, I managed to laugh and tell her the story about how he had changed and instead of killing all those people, he became nicer and married me.

I was happy to have my husband back. I was even happier that we had our daughter. But the thing that made the hole in my chest whole again was that we were all together.

* * *

Dracula sighed and leaned his cheek against the top of Onyxx's head as they sat on the couch, in front of the fireplace and huge flatscreen TV that he made a mental note to thank Gerry for later. He brushed a stray lock of wavy black hair out of her eyes before sighing again, pulling her close against him.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and gave him a gentle, brief kiss, just enough to feel her lips on his. "I missed you more."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "How can you think you honestly missed me more than I missed you? I was alone for two millenia before I met you, then you were wrenched from my grasp a month after our wedding. How do you think that makes me feel?"

She appeared to contemplate a moment before smiling gently, then kissing him again. "Maybe we missed each other equally, then."

He laughed, the first time in almost eight years. "Maybe."

He felt at peace as she pulled him in for another kiss, and things were just starting to get heated up when they heard a small voice from the staircase.

"Mommy? Daddy?" little Mary called. "I had a bad dream."

He glanced into his wife's eyes before they both stood, walking their daughter back up the stairs and accompanying her to bed, to ward away any more nightmares the little girl may have.

The hole in his chest was made whole again as he drifted off to sleep, holding one of his daughter's hands as she lay between them in their bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Onyxx: Hey, everybody! I'm doing this at my friend's house, so it'll be short and sweet… literally, it'll probably give you diabetes. XD**

**Dracula: Well, dear, I've always had a bit of a sweet tooth…**

**Onyxx: Let's keep it PG-13, hon.**

Chapter Nineteen:

I woke the next morning trying to remember why I was so happy, then realized my daughter slept between me and my husband. The husband I had been reunited with after eight long years.

I stroked Mary's hair away from her face, then looked at Dracula. The frown lines on his godlike face had smoothed out, his lips curved gently in the smallest hint of a smile as he held our daughter's hand.

I stood and covered him with a blanket to protect him from the sunlight streaming in Mary's window, then went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal.

I should probably be used to surprising things such as Gerry popping in with my name temporarily tattooed across his butt when I was feeling really depressed. However, when Dracula's arms wrapped around my waist, I almost spilled my bowl of cereal.

He chuckled and nuzzled my neck, planting a kiss on my shoulder. "I've missed you," he whispered, his lips now at my ear.

I put a hand on his cheek and turned to face him, smiling and placing my bowl of cereal on the counter. "Didn't we go over this last night about how much we missed each other?" I said, bringing my lips to his.

He chuckled softly and held his arms around me, looking into my eyes when we pulled back. "We may have." Now that he was awake, the frown lines on his forehead and the troubled expression had returned.

I put my head against his chest and sighed deeply, closing me eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Mary called from the stairs. "Can I have breakfast now?"

I looked up at her, sighing and going to the refrigerator, taking out a bag of type O.

Maybe I should explain the freezer full of blood bags. Nemo had gotten a job at a hospital, and he was the only human other than Gerry's family who knew about Mary. So it was a good thing to have someone to help us out.

The front door opened. Speak of the devil ...

Nemo walked in with grocery bags, wearing light green scrubs (his least favorite color), kicking the door shut with his heel. "Hey, Nyx," he called. "I'm home." One grocery bag had some red liquid seeping out of it. Seeing this, he growled. "Ah, shit."

I took the bag from him and placed it in the sink, taking the new blood bags out of it and putting them in the freezer. "Thanks, Mo. Hey, while you're here, this is my husband." I pulled Dracula over to Nemo and introduced them. (Nemo knew the whole story, so it wasn't exactly a surprise.)

After Nemo left, I started to make Mary's breakfast, giving her a cup of warmed hemoglobin and a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

A GRRRRREAT breakfast to help your young vampires grow up big and strong.

I chuckled at the thought and took a bite of my Special K, watching Dracula try to figure out how to work the microwave. Feeling sorry for him, I took his mug and set the timer for a minute and a half.

This was our first breakfast as a real family. Dracula held my hand as he slowly sipped the contents of his cup, Mary shoveled huge spoonfuls of Frosted Flakes into her mouth, and I sipped my coffee while quizzing her on _Dracula._

_She aced it._


	20. Chapter 20

**Dr. Acula: And how do you feel today, Onyxx?**

**Onyxx: Not so good, Doc. I think I'm losing it.**

**Dr. Acula: Care to elaborate?**

**Onyxx: Well, I was at a friend's house this weekend. It was really fun, we rented four movies—_Mirrors, Gag, Law Abiding Citizen, _and _Dracula 2000. _I also brought _Phantom of the Opera_ with me from home.**

**Dr. Acula: Go on.**

**Onyxx: Well, we watched _Phantom_ the first night. Markie fell asleep, and Makayla and I stayed up to finish it. The next day, I was on the computer working on a report we had to do for school. When I was done with that, I updated my Fanfiction. Well, after that, I didn't know what else to do, so I turned on the TV. For a while, nothing good was on—_The Nanny_ and _Suite Life on Deck._ Then, _Hannah Montana_ came on … and … and … _I didn't change the channel!_**

**Dr. Acula: … I'm going to prescribe some reality pills for you, Miss Rayne. I think you've officially lost your marbles.**

Chapter Twenty:

I flipped through the channels on the TV. Nothing good was on at all. Even CHILLER wasn't showing anything remotely scary.

Finally, I turned the TV off and tossed the remote on the table, laying on the couch to go to sleep.

I didn't hear Dracula approach the couch, but I somehow knew he was there—the static in the air said it all.

I smiled. "Hey, honey," I mumbled, opening my eyes to stare into his beautiful green ones. God, I would never, ever, _ever_ get used to the way he looked at me—an equal balance of love, lust, and hunger held my gaze as he smirked, sending a slight shiver down my spine.

"Hello, dear," he said softly, bending down to kiss me gently. "So Mary's at school now?"

"Mmhm." I sighed, closing my eyes again. "Nemo's at work, Gerry's filming the film adaptation of my novel—"

"You wrote a novel?" He seemed surprised. I had forgotten to tell him about my little project.

I smiled and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling off the hardcover edition of my non-bestselling _Uprising: Bloodhunter_ book. So far, it had only sold about three hundred copies. However, a certain director (coughJoelSchumacherrockscough) picked up a copy and was currently making it into a movie. Having worked with Gerry before, and following the strict description of the main character, Jonathan Bone, he picked Gerry for the role. (If he hadn't, I probably would have lectured him about it. Bone was supposed to be Scottish and I modeled him after Gerry.)

Dracula took the book from my hands and opened it, flipping through the pages and finishing the story in a good ten minutes. He looked at me with the strangest look in his eyes before standing, pushing me toward the computer chair, and pushing me into it, bringing up Microsoft Word and pointing at the screen.

"You're writing a sequel," he ordered, giving me the Death Glare. "Lucius deserves to get his ass kicked."

I laughed and shook my head. "You liked it that much?"

He smiled. "Bone is an excellent character. I like the way you made him pretend to betray Elyse before actually rescuing her from the Council." (**To find out what the Higa I'm talking about, PM me.**)

I smiled and took his hand. "You really liked it?"

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Of course."

Smiling, I turned back to my computer and started to type a sequel.

* * *

Since it was cloudy today and Dracula didn't want me to pause my typing for a moment, he picked Mary up from school and went to the grocery store. (One of us still happened to be human.)

A line from one of the few Disney movies I actually liked kept repeating itself in my head, from the movie _Pacifier_ (let's face it, I love Vin Diesel almost as much as Gerard Butler): _"He walks like Dracula, with footsteps silent ... like death."_ The line had made me giggle numerous times watching the movie, but the following scenario was not funny.

I kept glancing down at the keyboard, thinking about how disappointed my keyboarding teachers would be if they saw me now, and not really caring because I hadn't really typed anything since _Bloodhunter._

"Still looking down?" a voice next to my ear said.

I jumped with a shrill squeak, whirling around in the rolling chair to see Cole grinning like an idiot behind me. I smacked his arm.

"You asshole!" I hissed, turning back to my computer.

"How did you forget how to type?" Cole asked, leaning over the back of my chair.

I swatted at his face with my left hand, naturally missing that perfect nose of his. "How did you get in here, anyway?" I asked, not really caring.

"Nemo gave me the keys, told me to check up on you. Where's Mary?"

"Dr..." I hesitated, unsure if Nemo had told Cole anything. Probably not. "Drake went to pick her up."

I knew he was frowning. "Who the hell is Drake?" he asked, sounding rather pissed off.

I paused before answering, turning to face him. "My husband."

He stared at me with blank shock on his face before stammering. "You ... what ... _when?_ You're _married?"_ he shouted, his eyes wide.

I nodded, keeping my expression blank.

"And I wasn't invited to the wedding?" he asked, his big blue eyes betraying his hurt.

I bit my lower lip. "We didn't really have a wedding. You remember when I was gone for about a month? I went to live with him and he surprised me one day by bringing a friend of his friend's, who happened to be a priest, and we got married rather ... unceremoniously. And then a month later, he went off to war." I shrugged, telling Cole the story I had been telling for eight years.

He sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "You're ... wow. I didn't see this coming." He sighed again, sitting on the couch. "But I guess I should have figured it out. I mean, damn. You've got a kid with the guy." He looked at me, frowning. "That is his kid, right? Mary's his?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course."

He leaned back against the couch. "Damn. I guess that news kinda ruined my plan ..."

I must've had a funny look on my face, because he sighed for the millionth time and wouldn't meet my eyes. "I was going to ask you out to dinner."

**A/N: Dracula has competition... in the form of a typing teacher. XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Onyxx: I am soooo terribly sorry that I haven't updated in the last forty years! I deserve to be flogged, or drawn and quartered… or something.**

**Dracula: I think you have a right to update whenever you want.**

**Onyxx: And I think you have the right to remain silent, because your opinion doesn't matter.**

**Dracula: Well, anyway, aren't you going to tell them the important event of last weekend?**

**Onyxx: HOLY BLEEP I FORGOT MY OWN BIRTHDAY.**

**Dracula: So wish her a belated Happy Birthday, people. Or I'll bite you. Omnomnom.**

Chapter Twenty-One:

The rest of the day was kind of awkward with me and Cole. He left before Dracula and Mary came home.

I sighed, looking out at the cloudy gray sky as the wind played with my hair.

I didn't jump this time when Dracula announced his presence by kissing my shoulder and pulling me into an embrace. I smiled, taking one of his hands in my own.

"Mary's doing her homework," he told me, nuzzling my neck. I felt a strange longing as his teeth barely grazed my skin. He sighed, pulling away and standing in front of me, leaning on the railing of my porch. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing my forlorn expression.

I tried to smile. "I'm fine," I said, looking into the distance again. "I just …"

He touched my cheek with his soft hands, then traced the shape of my lips with a finger. "You just … ?"

I looked into his eyes and kissed him. "I don't want to be the outcast of my family anymore, Dracula," I said between the moments our lips were together.

He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And you won't have to be," he whispered, pulling away to look into my eyes, "if you're asking to give up your humanity."

He kissed my neck then, and I felt his sharp fangs prick my skin ever so slightly. I gasped and tangled my hands in his hair, pressing his face into my neck.

Dracula ran his tongue over my skin, and I almost smacked him for wasting precious time. I was still human, after all.

As I finally built the resolve to thwack him in the back of my head, he bit down into the soft, sensitive flesh over my jugular vein. Hard.

It hurt at first, but the pain gradually faded and was replaced by a sort of numb tingling, then that was exchanged for … pleasure, almost. My throat throbbed with an ache that demanded more, and I wanted him to keep drinking, to suck me dry.

Dracula pulled away, and I collapsed into his arms, feeling my eyes close with the heaviness of death. He held me close, then picked me up as I felt myself die.

And then, all was silent and dark.

* * *

I moaned as I opened my eyes, my throat burning with unquenchable thirst. I looked around the room, trying to figure out why it was so dark and why my head hurt so bad, and why I felt so weak, when Dracula walked in, holding a blood bag and giving it to me. It was then I remembered that I was now a vampire.

I looked at him with shock. If I had ever thought the man was beautiful, I could _really_ see him now. The face I had once imagined godlike surpassed that beauty and went into the realm of who knows what. My eyesight and hearing and sense of smell had been enhanced; I could now see Dracula clearly. Every line and curve of his face was completely new to me.

He smiled, seeing my reaction, and sat next to me, watching me bite into the bag with my new fangs. "You look beautiful even when sickly," he said softly, stroking my hair.

I smiled, sucking the last bit of blood out of the bag and leaning into him. "I hope so. Because now a mirror won't do me any good."

He chuckled and kissed me.

I leaned back against the bed, smiling contentedly and stretching my arms. "What time is it?" I asked, frowning.

"Noon," he said, looking at his watch.

I frowned and curled into the pillow. "Well, goodnight. I'm going to bed."

"You mean good day."

"Shush."


	22. Chapter 22Last Chapter

**Onyxx: I'm sad now!**

**Dracula: Why?**

**Onyxx: Because … because …**

**Dracula: SPIT IT OUT, WOMAN!**

**Onyxx: … This story's almost over!**

**Dracula: … Wh … What? No! You can't do this! Why are you doing this?**

**Onyxx: IT HAS TO END. That's all I have to say.**

**Dracula: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

I held my hands over my chest with my eyes closed, my hair neatly parted down the middle and wearing my old Morticia Addams Halloween costume. It was my own funeral.

The coffin lid was closed. I heard Mary and Dracula sobbing quietly, even in my tiny prison.

I had the sensation of being lifted, and then dropped—then I was in the hearse, driving to my grave site. Then I was lifted again, then dropped. More words were said, and more crying was done. Then Nemo sang one of my favorite songs—"The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides.

_I open my lungs, dear_

_I sing this song at funerals, no rush_

_These lyrics heard a thousand times …_

Then I was dropped slowly into my grave.

Time passed, then earth started hitting the top of my coffin. Darkness even more profound than hell enveloped me, and I almost couldn't breathe.

Hours passed. I sighed, taking my cell phone out of the folds of my dress and dialing Nemo's number.

"Where the hell are you?" I shouted into the phone after he picked up.

"Jeez, love you too. We're right here. Tryniti's got the shovels and I'm leaning back, supervising."

I growled and hung up, then pounded on the coffin lid. It didn't seem as heavy, so I waited a bit before pounding again.

It opened, and Nemo grinned at me from above. Tryniti was covered in sweat and dirt, and she looked pissed.

"You could have helped," she growled at him.

Nemo laughed, then took my hand, helping me out. I shook myself off.

It was dark out. The moon shone bright and full in the October sky. I looked around, blinking, my eyes not used to the brightness after being in a coffin as deep and black as Hell.

Dracula's arms wrapped around my waist as he nuzzled my neck. "You're a wonderful actress, dear," he said, his lips at my ear.

I laughed. "Thank you." I turned to face him and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Nemo gagged behind me. "Get a room!" he shouted. Tryniti laughed.

Dracula made a rude gesture and kissed me with more passion than before.

Now my parents wouldn't ask me to come over on sunny days (or any days at all). No one mortal except Mo, Tryn, and Gerry's family knew I was even really alive—or something close to it.

I was happy. I was with my husband, my daughter, and my best friends.

All was well.

_We booked our flight those years ago_

_I said I loved you as I left you_

_Regrets no longer in my head_

_I promised you, and now I'm home again …_

_Again …_

_Again …_

_I'm home again._

**Onyxx: Epic cute ending!**

**Dracula: Onyxx, you gotz some DISCLAIMING to do!**

**Onyxx: Oh, yeah, right. I don't own those lyrics (duh). They belong to Andy Six and Black Veil Brides.**

**Dracula: Aaand? Forgetting something?**

**Onyxx: Special thanks to all my readers! This would never have happened without you guys! Celtic Authoress of America, Erik'sPhavoritePhangirl, I-Baby Jane-I, IamthePhantomoftheOpera, JDLuvaSQUEE, and The Mad Musician, and everyone else! (If I left you out, my most sincere apologies.)**

**Dracula: Aaaaaaand?**

**Onyxx: Extra special thanks to Gerard Butler for being the ultra-sexy god you are and for playing in such an awesome Dracula remake.**

**Dracula: AND?**

**Onyxx: … Oh, yeah. Thanks to my best friends and—**

**Dracula: (epic glare)**

**Onyxx: I'm kidding! Thanks to everyone's favorite vampire … EDWARD CULLEN.**

**Dracula: GACK. (falls out of chair gagging)**

**Onyxx: Kidding, kidding … I hate Eddie … Everyone knows that our buddy here is so much cooler than that idiot.**

**Dracula: THANK YOU.**

**Onyxx: Well, that's it, everybody!**

**Dracula: Goodbye!**


End file.
